


Reciprocation

by cookies_n_creme_twix



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_n_creme_twix/pseuds/cookies_n_creme_twix
Summary: Veruca confesses to Charlie that she had never known what true love was like, so Charlie shows her that she has been wrong all a long.





	Reciprocation

For the longest time, Veruca had never known what it felt like to be loved for genuinely or truthfully, all her like she had been exposed to superficial, fake love that her parents had showered her with because they didn't know how to show it. Although she liked to imagine that her parent's love was real, she had never opened her eyes to the reality that unfolded right in front of her. All Veruca had ever wanted was for someone else to reciprocate her feelings, someone who felt the same way she did. And although it took a while, she finally found someone who did. Although probably the unlikliest of relationships, Veruca had got into reconnect and ultimately fell in love with  with Charlie Bucket, the boy who had went with her to the chocolate factory, the boy who had won "the big special prize at the end" and was noe basking in chocolatier glory.

As she pondered the fact that if any of the love she received was real, she questioned her boyfriend. "Charlie, do you know what it's like to be loved by someone geuinely?" Veruca asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. 

They were sat upon a huge, coffee colored couch, cuddling in attempt to defeat the cold on a cold, mid-December day. Charlie had his arm wrapped around Veruca protectively and the latter was clutching the former's forearm.

Charlie knew right away. All Charlie had ever known was the love and affection his family gave him, and he knew that every little bit of it was real.

"Yes, I have," Charlie had answered. "By my family, of course. What's wrong? Do you think I don't love you anymore?"

"No, that' not it at all," Veruca reassured him gently. "Of course I'll always love you. It's just that... I don't think all the love that I've received was even genuine. It's not my parent's faults either; they loved me to death, but they didn't know how to show affection to me. Their love was fake, most of it was just materialistic. But they were trying to do what they thought was best for me; that's the very reason why they made me join military school, so it could shape me into a better person. And besides a few elementary school crushes, I doubt that my feelings have been reciprocated."

"Well you'e wrong, Miss Veruca Salt!" Charlie smiled.

"What?"

"Veruca, you know I love you and you know that I love you and you know that my feelings are reciprocated."

"Charlie," Veruca had said, cuddling into Charlie's neck as they fell asleep, Veruca had felt comforted by the warmth of her boyfriend's body. And as they snuggled in closer and closer together, the darkness of night had fell on both of them, as they both slumbered off into their sleep.

 


End file.
